For The Love Of Maia
by MaiaRutledgeFan
Summary: There is a knock on the door. Is the woman behind it who she really claims to be? And how will this affect Maia and Diana? Warning: Based on Season 3 spoilers. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**../ For The Love Of Maia ..**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my precious 4400 DVDs. Upsetting as that may be.

Now all that's over, on with the story!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter One

'Hello? I'm sorry I'm late. '

Diana Skouris juggled her keyes, a bag of takeout, a present for Maia she had picked up and what felt like a billion files and she skillfully closed the door with her boot heel and set the lock with her pinky finger.

'Maia? Mrs. Hillbrut?'

She dumped the files on the couch as Maia's teacher came out of the kicthen to get her coat.

'Hi, Ms. Skouris. I've left all your messages on the pad by the phone, and theres a couple of Maia's quizzes on her desk if you want to look over them.'

'Thankyou. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight.'

Diana showed her out and then ventured into the kitchen, finding Maia at the table, writing intently.

'Hi, baby.' Diana planted a kiss on her daughters head before beginning to unpack the takeout containers.

'What are you writing there?'

'A report.'

'For Mrs. Hillbrut?'

'Yes.'

Sensing Maia wasn't going to be a well of information, she left her to it and began getting out plates and cutlery.

'There, I finished!' Maia exclaimed suddenly

'Now I won't have anymore homework till next week.'

Maia closed her book and replaced her pen in her pencil case. Jumping off the stool, she reached over and gave her mother a big hug.

'Hi, Mommy.'

Diana smiled. 'You're certainly in a good mood.'

Maia grinned. 'You should have a look at my quizzes. You'll see.'

The two sat down and began dinner.

'Hey, Maia. When you're done with dinner you can show me your tests and then I've got a suprise for you!'

Maia sat upexcitedly. 'Cool!'

Diana smiled to herself at Maia's rapid adaption to the current English pop words.

'I brought you The Lion King on DVD. Every child needs to watch it atleast once. It's a classic.'

Maia began to eat quickly, wanting to show her mom her tests and check out the DVD. She soon finished her dinner, and after putting her dishes in the sink, went to get the quizzes from her room. Diana was beginning to clear the dishes into the dishwasher when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried over and, peering through the spyhole, saw a smartly dressed lady, maybe in her mid fifties. She opened the door and was greeted with a shy 'Hello there, dear. Does Maia Rutledge live here?'

Diana found herself instantly on guard, but doubted the lady could prove very harmful.

'She does. May I ask who you are?'

'My name is Sara. Sara Rutledge.'

'I'm sorry...Rutedge?'

'That's right. I'm sorry, of course, I have confused you. I am...Maia's younger sister. That is, younger in the broadest sense of the word.'

Diana started. 'What?...Why didn't?...How...?'

Sara held up her hand.

'I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, I realise this would be quite a shock. It's just, well- of course, I would really like to meet her.'

Diana took a deep, shaky breath, trying to digest the information she had just been dumped with.

'I don't...I'm not sure that it's a very good idea.'

Sara frowned. 'I'm sorry, I don't understand?'

'Maia, she's, well - she's only just starting to fully adjust and settle in to her new life. I think finding out she has a sister would undo all that.'

'And you think I will take her away from you.'

It was a statement, not a question. Diana blanched, she certainly had been thinking that but wasn't sure it was an appropriate concern to voice.

'Look, I'm sure you are doing a wonderful job, it's just, well, I'm the only family she has left.'

Diana was on guard again.

'She has me.'

'And i'm sure you are doing a wonderful job as a substitute mother.'

Diana bristled at the word 'substitute.'

'Now hang on a seccond...'

'I apologise, I didn't mean that to sound harsh. We don't need to make any decisions straight away. I don't want to intrude. How about...could I leave you my number, and maybe I could come back another day, once you've had a chance to think. I could maybe bring some old photos, of Maia and our parents.'

Diana sighed. 'I guess that's reasonable enough.'

She took the paper Sara handed her with a contact number and, after bidding her farewell, closed the door slowly. She leant against it, trying to process the events of the last few minutes, but looked up as Maia came back into the room, quizzes in hand.

'She came, didn't she. I knew she was coming. You kept her from me.'

Upset, Maias voice was rising.

'How could you do that?'

She turned on her heel and fled into her room.

'Maia...wait.'

Diana called after her, but the only response was the slamming of Maia's bedroom door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please R&R, the next chapter will be up asap!


	2. Chapter 2

**../For The Love Of Maia\..**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my precious 4400 DVDs. Upsetting as that may be.

Thanks to my reviewers! mwah! Here is Chapter 2 )

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two

'Maia..come on. We have to talk about this.'

Diana tapped on Maia's bedroom door.

'Sweetie, please.'

After being greeted with silence yet again, she opened the door and went in, to find Maia curled up in her bed, faking sleep.

'Maia..'

'Go away.'

'You have to understand...I'm doing what's best for you.'

'You're keeping my sister from me. She's the only family I've got left and you wont even let me see her.'

'That's not true, Maia, we're a family, you and me. Your sister ...well, we don't even know if she really is your sister. And besides, I didn't give her a definate no. I said I'd think about it.'

Maia sat up. 'She is my sister! I would know. She's my real family. Not like you. You don't understand.'

Diana bit her lip, hurt. She knew people often said things they didn't mean in the heat of the moment, espedcially kids, but it wasn't like Maia to say something so intentionally cruel. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

'Well Maia, we are family wether you like it or not. There's a certificate on the mantle which proves it. And it's not about to change anytime soon.'

There was silence, then a grumbled 'We'll see.'

Diana clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking.

'Goodnight Maia.' She fled into her own bedroom and sat down on her bed, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

Everything had been going so well. She should have known someone would come along and screw it all up. The universe seemed to have it in for Diana. She was always afraid to feel happy, because it seemed as soon as she did, the powers that be would swoop in to make her miserable again.

She knew in her head that, by law she was Maia's legal guardian and it would take more than just a couple of minutes in court to change that. But in her heart, she knew that if Maia wanted nothing other than to live with her sister, it wasn't Diana's right to stop her. Or was it? Maia was her daughter, and she loved her more than anything. As a mother, she had every right to stop her, but as a human being who understood having an obscurely small family and feeling completly alone in the world...why was everything so complicated? How could she be given such a wondeful gift, only to have it abrubtly taken from her. How fair was that? And where was Sara when the 4400's were picked up from quarantine? Where was Sara when Maia's foster family returned her? Why had she been uncontactable when Homeland Security officers tried to find any remaining Rutledges?

She couldn't loose another person she loved. This was too much. She put her head in her hands, and cried.

In the next room, Maia could hear her mother's sobs through the thin bedroom wall.

She wiped her own tears away with the back of her hand and hugged Lemon closer to her. She was so confused.

She had known that someone was coming, a long lost sister, but she hadn't really though past meeting her. She hadn't thought about how her mother would feel, how she would react. Or even how she herself would feel. If she thought about it, she knew she wanted to stay here. Sara may be her sister (and Maia wished she could be sure of whether she was or wasn't), but Diana was her mother, in every sense of the word. She had taken Maia in when no one else would take responsibility. She had looked after Maia for months, never once complaining, and eventually she had even made Maia her daughter for real. No one had asked her to do it, she wasn't made to, hadn't been lumped with Maia and had no other choice. She had chosen to look after Maia, to be a mom to her.

Maia wanted to stay with her mom, and, after the conversation they had just had, was afraid that everythibg would be ruined, that Diana would decide Maia didn't need her, or that she didn't want her, and dump her with Sara. But that wasn't what she wanted. She knew she should have told her mom that, then maybe the whole painful situation could have been avoided.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she could still see the pain in her mother's eyes, the hurt Maia had caused her. Maia sat up, tears running down her face. Clutching Lemon, she made her way out of her room and padded next door where she came to a standstill next to her mom's bed.

'Mommy?'

Diana had cried herself into a restless sleep, and her maternal insticts caused her to wake up instantly at the sound of Maia's voice. Disoriented, her first thought was that Maia should be in bed asleep and if she wasn't then something must be wrong. She reached up and cupped Maia's face with her hand.

'Maia? What's wrong?'

Sobbing, Maia collapsed on top of her mother, and buried her face in the bedclothes. And it all came back to Diana.

'I'm sorry, Mommy, I didn't mean it. Please, I want to stay here, I really do. If you don't want me to see her then I won't. I'll forget all about her. I'm sorry I said all those mean things to you, I'll never say anything mean ever again. Please let me stay here, please say you'll keep me.'

Diana breathed a shaky sigh of relief. In her sleepy state, she let herself believe that everything would be okay.

'Oh Maia, baby, it's okay.' she whispered, stroking her daughters wavy locks. ' You know that no matter how many mean things you say to me, I'll still love you. No matter what.'

'I love you too, mommy.'

'And besides, never say never. You might want to make that promise when you're done being a teenager.'

'So I can stay? You'll still be my mommy?'

Diana laughed softly and hugged Maia tightly to her. 'You, my girl, are the only reason I have to get up in the morning. This is your home, no matter what happens, okay? And hey, I need you here- otherwise it''ll be back to cold pizza for breakfast.'

As she watched Maia fall asleep beside her, Diana couldn't help feeling glad that, no matter what her daughter had been through, regardless of the things she could see, she still managed to come across as a little kid. As she began drifting off to sleep herself, she barely registered Maia's sleepy whisper.

'You have to look after me, mommy. It's not over yet.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the answers will be revealed in good time, folks! Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**../For The Love Of Maia\...**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my precious 4400 DVDs. Upsetting as that may be.

Thanks for reviewing! Anyhone who has ever written anything knows just how much they are appreciated. Please let me know what you think of the upcoming chapters too :) Here is Chapter 3

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three

'A Sante Sana Squashed Banana'

Maia giggled and rewound the DVD for the 10th time.

'Maia...come on. Don't you want to find out what happens to Simba?'

'In a minute. I like the monkey, he's really funny!'

There was a knock at the door and Diana got up to answer it, leaving Maia to Rafiki.

She knew as soon as she glanced through the spyhole who had come to vist. It was Sara. Somehow, Diana had managed to convince herself that the possibility of Sara coming back was extremely small, and she realised now that she had been kidding herself. She briefly considered keeping the door closed and faking an empty apartment, but chances were Maia knew who was on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

'Good Evening, Ms Skouris. How are you?'

'Fine, thankyou.'

'And Maia?'

'She's...fine too.'

Obviously done with the pleasantries, Sara got straight to the point.

'So...have you had a chance to think about what we discussed? Can I see her?'

Diana bit the inside of her lip and forced a small smile.

'Come In.'

Sara followed Diana through to the living room where Maia had given Rafiki a break and was now watching the rest of the movie whilst trying to catch popcorn kernels with her tounge.

'Uh...Maia, you have a vistor.'

Maia looked up, a smile on her face, but not her usual happy-go-lucky smile. This was more a puzzled, wondering smile.

'Maia...hello there. My name is Sara Rutledge. I'm...I'm your sister, dear.'

Maia kept the same vague smile on her face.

'I know who you are.'

'Oh, of course, of course. Diana must have told you.'

Diana felt her past resentment returning at Saras apparent refusual to admit Diana's maternal role.

Her smile suddenly disapearing, Maia slid off the couch and went to stand next to Diana, slipping her hand in her mothers.

'Hi.'

Her greeting was cold and distant, very unlike her bubbly self. Diana knew she must have seen something, the question was what of and how much did she see.

'So...Maia. I brought the old family album to show Diana. I'm sure you'll remember it. There's some lovely photos in there of you as a baby. Just darling.'

'Well, Maia, shall we take a look?' Diana squeezed Maia's hand.

'No.' Maia dropped Diana's hand. 'You promised.'

Diana looked down to sear tears trailing down her daughters cheeks.

'Don't make me live with her, please. I don't understand. You promised!

Sobbing, Maia ran past her mother into her bedroom. Diana looked at Sara apologetically.

'I'm sorry, she...she's very fragile at the moment. If you have a seat...I'll go talk to her.'

Diana made her way quickly into Maia's room.

'Maia...hey, what was all that about?'

Maia looked up, her arms hugging her knees.

'I saw it.'

'Saw what?'

'You're sending me to live with her. After you promised you wouldn't.'

'Now, Maia, come on. We've been over this. I have no plans to change our current arrangement, unless you're not happy. You're my daughter, you know that. Nothing's going to change. You have my word.'

Maia wiped her tears away furiously with the back of her hand.

'I saw...I was in a new bedroom. Sara..she was calling me to get ready to go. She had a backpack in her hand. '

Diana frowned. 'Maybe...maybe you misinterpreted it. Maybe...she was...babysitting you?'

Maia shrugged.

'Look, Maia, I don't know what you saw, so all I can offer you is my promise that you are not going ianywhere /i anytime soon.' Diana offered Maia her hand and helped her off the bed. She started towards the living room, then stopped and knelt down in front of her daughter.

'Maia, I love you. You know that, right?'

Maia nodded. 'I love you, too. I just...worry sometimes.'

Diana smiled understandingly.

'Come on, lets go look at these photos.'

The two made their way back into the living room and took a seat next to Sara on the couch. Sara smiled at Maia. 'Alright?'

Maia smiled back shyly and settled into Diana's lap. 'Yes.'

Sara began to turn the pages of the album, and Maia felt a little twinge of emotion at each one, remembering the tree, or the seat, or the step where each photo was taken. But she continued to grip Diana's hand tightly to let her know that it was okay, she loved her best now. Diana oohed and aahed over the photos, a bittersweet smile on her face. Half of her wished she had known Maia at that age, but the other half reminded her how lucky she was to have Maia as a duaghter at all, even if she had entered Diana's life at a later age.

As they neared the end of the album, Maia suddenly summoned the courage to voice a question she had been itching to ask for a while.

'Is my house...the house...is it still...there?'

Sara nodded.

'It certainly is. It's been renovated a great deal, of course, but it's still there.'

Maia relaxed, seemingly content with the answer. Diana decided it was time to voice a question of her own.

'Do you think...could I...' She bit her lip. 'Would I be able to keep one of these photos, do you think?'

'Or course! Choose any one you like.'

Maia helped Diana pick out one and they set it aside to frame. With a barely supressed yawn, Maia announced that she was sleepy and they hadn't eaten yet.

'Of course, I've kept you from your dinner, and it's getting late.'

Sara got up, ready to go. 'Do you think...could I come back sometime?' I'd really like to keep in touch.'

Diana smiled kindly. 'Of course, let me give you our number and you can call her aswell if you wish.'

She wrote down the number for Sara and bid her farewell. Following Maia to the kitchen, Diana recalled something peculiar.

'So...you seemed in a suddent hurry to get rid of her.'

Maia just continued to set out the plates and cutlery.

'We shouldn't get too close to her.'

Diana was startled.

'Any particular reason, Maia?'

Maia took a seat at the table.

'It's just not a good idea.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Find out why when Sara returns in the next chapter. Up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**.../For The Love Of Maia/...**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my precious 4400 DVDs. Upsetting as that may be.

Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing. If you like the story, let me know! The next couple of chapters are already written so will be up shortly :) Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four

Maia was busy with her multiplication at the table when the doorbell rang.

'Maia? Your mother didn't mention she was expecting anyone.' Mrs. Hillbrut frowned. 'Was there somone she forgot to mention?'

Maia shrugged. 'It's probably just the UPS man or someone. Do you want me to get it?'

'No, no, I'll get it.'

Maia's teacher hurried off to answer the door, but Maia followed, knowing fully well who had come.

Mrs Hillbrut opened the door, to reveal a beaming Sara.

'Oh, hello there. Hi Maia.'

'Hello.' Maia smiled shyly in response.

'I'm Sara Maia's...relative. You must be her teacher.'

'Violet Hillbrut. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to come in? Maia's studying but she's almost done for the day.'

'Actually...I was wondering- would it be possible for me to take Maia out for a late lunch? '

Violet looked at Maia. She didn't seem much at ease with this woman, but the two obviously knew each other. Maia looked up at her teacher.

'Would that be okay? I've finished most of my work for the day and I can finish the rest for homework. I promise I will.'

Violet smiled at the little girl. 'I know you will, you always do.' She paused. 'Diana should be home in an hour or two, anyway, so I guess that's okay. I'll be in my apartment if Diana's not home when you get back.

'Oh, it won't be a problem. I can watch her if Diana is late.' Sara smiled at Maia. 'Shall we go then?'

'Sure.' She was handed her jacket by Mrs. Hillbrut and waved goodbye , leaving her teacher locking up.

When Diana got home, it was already dark. Cursing Nina and her '5 minute jobs' which in truth took more like 5 hours, Diana nudged open the door with her shoulder and was greeted with a dark apartment. Suprised, she dumped her bag and files and ventured into the gloomy kitchen to switch on the light and presumably find a note. There wasn't one.

A little worried now, Diana switched on the main lights and thought for a second. Maybe Maia and her teacher were at Violet's apartment, a couple of doors down. She made her way down the hall and tapped on the door. It opened and Diana was suprised at the relief that flooded through her when Mrs. Hillbrut answered.

'Oh... good evening Diana.'

'Evening, Violet. Just came to get Maia.'

'I'm sorry...she's not here.' Violet looked confused. 'I would have thought...'

'What do you mean she's not here? Where is she?.'

Diana's voice was harsher than she intended, but rising panic tended to do that.

'I would have thought they'd be back by now.'

'They?'

'Maia and...Is she your Aunt? She said she was a relative but I wasn't sure how she was related...'

Diana froze. 'Sara?'

'Yes, I believe so.'

'Where did they go? When?'

'She came to take Maia to a late lunch. Maia seemed okay with it, and she had finished most of her work, so I said she could go. They said they wouldn't be long, but..well, it was hours ago now.'

Violet was rather concerned by the badly concealed fear on Diana's face.

'Look, I'm sure they' re both fine. Maybe they came home and decided to go back to her house when they saw you wern't home.'

'I'm not worried about Sara. It's Maia.'

Violet was utterly confused now and feeling a bit guilty.

'I'm sure they're fine. Does Sara have a cell phone you could call, maybe?'

Diana shook her head. 'I wouldn't know the number...Look, I have to go. I'm sure they'll be home soon. Goodnight.'

Diana retreated back down the hall to her apartment. Common sense told her it hadn't occured to Sara to leave a note and the two were maybe at the movies or Sara's place. However it worried Diana that she didn't know where Sara's place _was_, and too many bad tv movies told her that something wasn't right. Trying to force the thoughts to the back of her mind, Diana set about making dinner, trying unsuccessfully to stop herself continually glancing at the ticking clock abover her head. She found herself cursing it for making time move all too quickly, each movement of a hand suggesting that, maybe, Maia wasn't coming home tonight.

0000000000000000000000000

The action begins: Chapter 5 


	5. Chapter 5

**.../For The Love Of Maia/...**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my precious 4400 DVDs. Upsetting as that may be.

Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing. If you like the story, let me know! The next couple of chapters are already written so will be up shortly :) Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter Five

Diana had sat at the table watching her dinner get cold for over an hour now. She had even gone as far as to set the table for two and serve Maia's portion, in an effort to convince herself that nothing was wrong. But it had become all too clear to her it was. Maia was in trouble, and watching mashed potatoes turn to concrete was not going to help her. Diana reached for the phone and dialed.

'Tom? It's me.'

'Diana? Did you leave something behind? I'm just leaving now. I promised Alana I'd be home for dinner, but I'm already 15 minutes late anyway. You know, next time Nina says 5 minutes I'm pulling a sickie. How come you managed to leave so early. You gotta tell me you secret. Cold meals after a hard day at thev office just aren't doing it for me anymore. And it's not like...'

'Tom. Shut Up.'

There was a pause. 'Geez, Diana. What's eating you?'

'Maia's gone.'

'Gone where?'

'Tom! Did someone hit you with the stupid stick? Gone. As in not here. Missing. Vanished. Kidnapped.'

'Wait. Kidnapped? Did I miss something?'

Diana gripped the phone tightly.

'About a week or two ago a woman turned up at our door claiming to be Maia's sister. Maia didn't take it too well. I know she knows something about this woman but I don't know what. This afternoon she turned up to take Maia to lunch whilst I was at work. They didn't come back.'

'Diana... Back when the 4400 first returned. We searched and searched to find a living relative for Maia. We couldn't find anyone. There were a few records which led to the possibility of a sister, but they all said she was dead. And even then, there wasn't that much evidence she had even existed in the first place. It was all a bit of a dead end.'

'I know, Tom. I had my suspicions too. But she claimed a name change to explain the death reports, said she had been traveling when the 4400 came back. And she had this album, all these photos...she seemed to know so much about Maia's past...I didn't know what to think.'

'Well, it sounds all a bit too coincidental to me. And if Maia's missing, we have to find out what's really going on here. I'll be right over.'

'What about Alana?'

'She'll understand. It's Maia.'

'Thanks, Tom.' Diana paused. ' Hey...I'm sorry about yelling at you.'

'Hey, it's your kid. Don't even mention it.'

Diana hung up and took a seat on the couch, trying to take her mind off the gnawing feeling in her gut. She let her gaze travel over the various photos of Maia on the mantelpiece. Maia at the park, at the lake, on her birthday, in the uniform from the school she had briefly attended. Her gaze paused at the newest addition to the display of parental pride, the baby photo Sara had given them. It pictured Maia aged about two or three in an embroidered frock, swinging from an obscurely large oak tree. It appeared to be taken in the frontyard of a modest but well kept house, presumably the Rutledge family home Sara and Maia had talked about. The little girl was standing up on the wooden seat of the home made swing, curls flying everywhere, a defiant and triumphant look on her face. It reminded Diana that, as children as came, Maia was among the braver. But however brave she was, Diana knew that she still needed her Mommy. Diana was going to find her. These past couple of years had been the first time in her life Diana had felt needed, that she was loved unconditionally. And she would fight to the death for that child.

A little while later, Diana's train of thought was broken by a knock at the door. Diana hurried to answer it, and opened the door to a bear hug from Tom.

'Don't worry, Diana. We'll find her.'

Diana sniffed and blinked away tears.

'Thanks for coming. I didn't know who else to call.'

'I talked to Nina before I left to come here. She gave me this.' He held out a manilla file, labeled simply 'Epurez.'

'Apparently the powers that be have been intercepting a whole load of suposedly 'top secret' comunications. I think we had better sit down.'

The two took a seat on the coach, and Tom got out the files, passing them to Diana who looked over them one by one.

'According to what Nina and a couple of others have discovered, an international organisaion has formed, calling themself 'The Epurez Group.'

'Epurez?'

'French for Purify. They believe that the 4400 are alien abductees, and are no longer human, but instead are well disguised extra terestrials seeded back into our timeline to research and report on humans and earth.'

'Like some kind of Alien spies?'

'Exactly.'

'Well that's ridiculous. None of the testing we did back then would back up any part of that theory.'

'These people are fanatics, Diana. They take the returnees somewhere significant to them, under the pretence that they can return them to their previous time. Then they dispose of them. They believe that ridding us of the 4400 will prevent any oncoming Alien invasions, as they will be cut off from from any intelligence involving earth.' The group seems to be in the process of recruting 4,400 people-one for each returnee. I guess they are trying to shift the blame from one small concentration of people...it's going to be a bit more of a challenge to convict 4,400 killers.'

'Well this is unbelievable. Why wern't we made aware of this sooner.? Every 4400 is in danger. Maia, Alana, Shawn..'

'I asked Nina the same thing. She said it all led to rumours and hearsay, most of her bosses believed it was just talk. The few planning details we knew of were in the very early stages. They were waiting till they had more substantiated evidence of a possible attack. But when I told her about Maia...she showed me the file. She thinks that Maia was the first to be targeted as she was the first to be taken, that they have some kind of master plan of order.'

Diana got up, furious.

'Why didn't they tell us about this sooner! We could have prevented this!'

'They didn't think the group was anywhere near even thinking about acting on their plans.'

Diana took a deep, shaky breath.

'So- you think Sara was recruited for Maia? How could she do that, to her own sister.'

Tom shrugged. 'Maybe she's not who she says she is.'

Her hand gripping the couch tightly, Diana's glance again found the baby photo.

That was where she was.

She plucked the photo roughly of the mantle.

'You said the group was taking them back to somewhere special to the returnee before killing them. Sara mentioned that Maia's old house...It's still there.'

Tom got up. 'In Culver City?'

Diana nodded. Tom picked up his mobile , ready to dial.

'Are you sure? If Sara is with this group...we might...we might not have much time.'

Diana bit her lip and looked away.

'I failed her, Tom. I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I should never have let Sara anywhere near her.'

Overcome with grief and fear, the tears came.

'Why couldn't I protect her, Tom? What kind of mother am I?'

Tom put his arm around her, and dialed.

'The best she could ask for, Diana. Maia is lucky to have you.'

He put the phone to his ear.

'Hello, I'm with Homeland Security. I need two high prority seats to Culver City, Calafornia.'

0000000000000000000000000000

Next Chapter: Sara and Maia, and Diana and Tom seach for Maia. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**.../For The Love Of Maia...**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack (or anyone else.)

Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing. If you like the story, let me know! The next couple of chapters are already written so will be up shortly :) Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Six

'Maia...come on. It's time to go.'

Sara stood at the door with a backpack in her hand. Maia didn't move from the bed she was sitting on.

'I'm not going anywhere with you.'

Sarah sighed impatiently. 'Maia...I'm your sister. Family always comes first. Wouldn't you rather be with your real family? I mean...I'm all you have left.'

'Don't say that! My mom adopted me. We are a real family. She's all I need. I'm glad I have a sister but I don't want to live with you. And I think you're doing a really crummy thing. You won't get away with it. My mom is an agent and she has lots of agent friends. And they're going to find me.' Maia defiantly wiped a stray tear away with the back of her hand.

'Diana is a smart lady, I'm sure she will. But by then it will be too late.'

'What do you mean.'

'I'm sending you back. To your parents.'

Maia frowned. 'Don't you mean our parents?'

Sara smiled stiffly. 'Of course. Would you like that?'

'My parents are dead. I belong here now.'

'You are an ungrateful wretch of a child! I'm doing you a favor.' Suddenly Sara lashed out, landing a blow across Maia's cheek, causing her to stumble and fall against the dresser.

Maia started to cry, blood trickling down her temple.

'Please, take me back. I just want my mom. I never asked for any of this. I never asked to be special. Please. Just take me home.'

Sara smiled, her rage suddenly vanished. She gently brushed a piece of Maia's hair back and handed her a cloth to stop the blood.

'I told you, sweetie. That's where I'm taking you.'

In a taxi just a couple of streets over, Diana scanned file after file whilst Tom consulted a map.

'Oakley? Oakridge? I know it had oak in it. Damn it! The address has to be here somewhere.'

Tom looked up.

'Turn right.'

The cab driver obligingly turned, and Diana looked up, shocked.

'Tom? What are you doing!'

'The map. It says there's an Oakwood Ave just up ahead.'

'But what if that's not it?'

'We're running out of time Diana. We have to take a chance. '

The cab driver turned onto a tree lined suburban street.

'This is it.'

Diana peared out the grimy window, not even sure what she was looking for.

Peering out the other side of the vehicle, Tom let out a breath. 'Did Maia..did she see anything? Anything that would help us ID the house?'

'Her visions...they were so vague. There was nothing...'

Diana was panicking again now. They were nearing the end of the street and she hadn't seen anything suspicious. They were taking too long. They were going to be too late...

'Stop! Stop the car.' Diana was out and running before the cab had even come to a halt. Tom threw some money at the driver and chased after her.

'Diana! Wait! What is it?' He caught up with her as she headed across the front lawn of a modest, two storey home.

'The tree...It's the one. The one from Maia's photo. This is it. This is the house.'

Maia was crying harder now, the blow to her head making her dizzy. She tried to talk but her head felt fuzzy.

'Come here. It's time. I can make all the pain go away, Maia.'

Maia stayed where she was, unable to move. Sara moved to stand behing her.

'We'll do it here, then. Close your eyes. It will all be over in a minute,'

Maia had no choice. Her eyes were closing of their own accord, her head was throbbing and she couldn't think straight, couldn't talk. She wasn't even aware of the gun Sara was now holding against the back of her head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! To make up for it I will put Chapter 7 up very soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**.../For The Love Of Maia/...**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack (or anyone else.)

Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing. If you like the story, let me know! The next couple of chapters are already written so will be up shortly :) Enjoy

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Seven

Sara took a breath. This was it. One twitch of her finger and it would all pay off. She took another breath, slower this time, trying to block out Maia's whimpers, and the...doorbell?

Sara's head jerked up, the gun clattered to the floor. Who was that. It couldn't be the agents, surely. They didn't know where the house was- the group had an inside contact at NTAC. He'd removed all the neccessary files. She picked up the gun with one hand and grabbed Maia's wrist with the other, half dragging her towards the living room. 'Stay here.' she comanded, helping Maia onto the couch and making her way towards the door, gun concealed behind her back.

The door creaked open and Tom found himself faced with a seemingly harmless woman in her mid fifties.

'Can I help you?'

Tom smiled.

'I've lost my cat. She's a tabby- white paws, one white ear. Answers to Lulu, or even just puss.'

Sara began to close the door.

'I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you.'

Diana whirled around from where she had been hidden behind the open door.

'Oh, I think you can. Where's Maia'

Sara swore under her breath and went to slam the door, but Tom blocked her, holding it open with his fist. Diana drew her gun.

'Where is my daughter.'

From her half-conscious state on the couch, Maia could hear the commotion from the front door. And then she heard, loud and clear, her mother. She had come. Maia tried to fight to stay awake, using all her energy and concentration to call out for her mother, her croaky voice echoing off the walls in the near empty room. She tried to get up but a wave of diziness pushed her back on the couch.

Hearing Maia, Diana felt a pain like a knife twisting in her gut. Then the call came again.

'Mommy!'

Diana pushed past Sara as Tom lunged to restrain her and rushed into the house. The first room she came to was the kitchen, but there was no sign of Maia.

'Maia? Maia! It's okay, it's Mommy. Where are you baby?'

'Mommy?'

Diana came to a halt at the entrance to what appeared to be a den of some sort.

'Maia!'

At the door, Tom was struggling with Sara. If he took one hand away to get his gun, she would be be free. Suddenly he felt the barrell of a gun smack across his temple, and he went down. Sara reloaded the gun and ran towards the living room. At the door she pulled the trigger and fired.

Diana was momentarily shocked by Maia's bad state, but that was overcome quickly as she hurried towards her daughter. She barely registered the sound of a gunshot untill she felt the pain in her lower calf. Her leg gave way below her and she collapsed against the coffee table just metres away from Maia, her gun spinning out of her reach. She kept her eyes glued on Maia, desperate to reach her, to make sure she was okay, but found herself unable to move.

Sara held the gun in their direction, summoning strength from being in control again. She nodded towards Maia.

'Don't either of you move, or the little one is dead.'

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8 up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**.../For The Love Of Maia/...**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: I don't own jack (or anyone else.)

Thank you for sticking with me and my story :)

000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Eight

Diana tried to remember everything she's learnt about these situations. Stay calm. Try to be rational.

They didn't tell you what to do if the one thing you lived for was involved.

'Okay. Listen up. You do what I say, or Maia's dead.'

Sara beckoned to the terrified child.

'Maia. Come here.'

Maia didn't move. She couldn't make her muscles obey. Sara moved to stand next to Diana and aimed the gun at her, sensing Maia wasn't exactly a threat. She knew she had to kill Maia anyway, that was the plan. But if she did it infront of the agents, she'd be in jail before she'd have the chance to split. She just had to get Maia away from her mother and the other agent.Sure, when they found the body she'd be number one suspect, but she could be in Mexico by then.

'Maia. It's okay. We can go now. I'll take you to your parents. You can go back to being the little girl you used to be.'

Maia was crying again, the pain in her head and her heart merging into one big ache.

'Please...I just want to go to my mom.'

Diana felt a lump form in her throat. Of course Maia missed her parents, but she wanted to go back? To 1946?

'I know you do, love. And If you come with me...I can take you back to see her. To see your parents. Everything can go back to the way it was.'

Maia struggled to a half sitting position, slumping against the armrest. 'My mother and father are dead. I want my mommy.' She struggled against her diziness to look in Diana's direction.

That look meant the world to Diana, who knew the mother she meant was her, and for a second the relief and love she had for Maia numbed the pain in her leg. She bit back the desire to move towards Maia. She wouldn't make it, for one, and there was also the small problem of the gun against her back. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tom , who had obviously recovered from his blow to the head, making a move towards Maia, unseen by Sara.

Thinking quickly, Diana reached out and struck Sara on the back of her knees, sending her stumbling to the floor. Struggling to retain a grip on her gun, Sara fired wildly before loosing the gun as it scattered under the couch.

Trying to catch her breath, Diana panicked for a moment. Where were Tom and Maia? Had one of them been hit? She noticed Sara struggling for the gun and Diana made a dive towards it, praying she reached it first.

The two stuggled for a couple of seconds, but to Diana it felt like hours. She could feel the cool metal against her fingertips, but she couldn't stretch her arm any further. Suddenly one of Sara's attempts knocked the gun towards Diana, snd she grasped it in a death grip. She snatched it away from Sara and aimed it towards her, finger on the trigger. She glanced over towards the couch, searching desperately for any sign of Maia or Tom, but the couch was empty.

'Tom? Maia!'

'It's okay, Diana. I've got her.'

Tom rose from behind the sofa where he had shoved Maia to protect her from the shot. He carried her over to Diana, who had propped herself against the coffee table again. Hand shaking, she passed the gun to Tom who aimed it towards Sara and passed Maia to her mother. Trembling, Maia reached for her mom and flung her arms around her neck, sobbing.

'Mommy! Are you okay? You got shot!'

Diana wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her fiercely.

'Baby, I'm fine. It's okay. What happened to your head? Let me see.'

She held Maia's face in her hands and examined the wound.

'She hit me...I fell...against something. It was wooden. Mommy- I was so scared. She said she was taking me back to my parents, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to go back!' Maia was bordering on hysteria now. Diana clasped her daughter close to her, stroking her back, and to her suprise found that she was crying as well.

'Oh sweetie, you're safe now. I've always told you I won't let anything happen to you. And I mean that.'

She looked over at Tom, who had Sara in handcuffs and was calling the Homeland Security office to get the four of them back to Seattle.

The four sat silently in the den for a few minutes untill they heard sirens in the distance. Maia whimpered queitly in Diana's arms, Diana herself reluctant to ever let her daughter go. The emergency teams arrived and dealt with Sara. Paramedics helped Diana onto a stretcher, Maia never leaving her side. The four got into a federal helicopter to be flown back to Seattle.

Sometime during the long flight, Diana looked over at Tom. 'Thankyou' was all she managed to get out, but the tears in her eyes said so much more. Because Diana never cried.

0000000000000000000000000000

Still to come: Prologue


	9. Epilogue

**.../For The Love Of Maia/...**

Summary: A woman by the name of Sara Rutledge arrives, causing Diana great concern. But is she who she claims to be?

Warning: This story is loosely based on spoilers/rumours that are floating about regarding Season 3. If you don't want to know, might be best not to read!

Disclaimer: The lyrics are from 'The Lion King' which, alas, I also don't own.

000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Nine-prologue.

Sitting in the bath, Maia let her mom shampoo her hair. It had been a couple of days since the event, and although Maia was better, she still wasn't back to normal. It was as if Maia knew she had lost her parents once, and there was nothing to stop her mom from being taken away from her again. Diana didn't mind her clinginess however, because it gave her an excuse to keep Maia close without appearing as unbearingly overprotective. There was no way she was letting that child out of her sight ever again.

Maia made to get out of the bath and Diana wrapped her in an oversized towel, planting a lingering kiss on her forehead, above the bandage which covered Maia's stitches. She helped Maia into her pyjamas and followed her into the living room, where the two got comfortable on the coach and inserted a DVD.

The two were quietly watching the end of 'Lion King' when the phone rang. Maia looked up, but Diana gently repositioned her head on her lap, wanting the machine to get it. Tom's voice filled the room.

'Hi Diana. Hope you're staying off that leg. Okay, so...I found out the truth behind Sara. She's not Maia's sister.'

Diana stroked her daughters hair, listening.

'Maia did have a sister though. She passed away in her twenties. The lady who we thought to be Sara...her name is Lucille Brighton. She grew up next door to Sara, the two were good friends. When Lucille was in her teens, her father was arrested in response to allegations he was the head of a large Calafornian crime ring. It appears Lucille, her mother and her older brother kept up his business for him. She was recruited by the organisation just over a year ago to be responsible for Maia's death because of her criminal background and connections to Maia's past.'

Maia tensed on the the word 'death' and Diana squeezed her hand, feeling slighlty sick.

'It appears she was to recieve over half a million for her troubles.'

Diana let out a long, slow breath and watched Maia, who was sleepily watching the movie.

'You know, Diana...I think maybe Maia's visions...maybe they don't work too well when it involves her or someone close to her. It's like Marco said. Maybe she doesn't want to see it too clearly.' He paused. 'Anyway, enjoy the rest of your night and tell Maia I hope she's feeling better. Oh, and stay off that leg. Doctor knows best. Night'

He hung up and the room was silent once more, apart from the sounds of Simba from the TV. Diana watched Maia, who was almost asleep as the final scene played. Pulling her closer, she said a silent thanks that her baby was safe.

_ There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best 

00000000000000000000000000000

Thanks so much for sticking with me, guys! Us 4400 fans have to stick together :) I'm sure you'll hear more from me in the near future- only 47 days to go till the Season 3 premiere!


End file.
